Til we reach that day
by Lily Potter4
Summary: After the massacre ... what was left ? Harry ... Dumbledore all gone. And the others, destines to live their lives without them.


Till We Reach That Day  
  
Disclaimer : Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling   
The Song belongs to whoever wrote it ( not me ) . It's from the  
musical 'Ragtime'   
  
  
Theres a day of peace   
May I live to see   
  
Hermione walked down the aisle to her seat. She had her child with  
her. Her and Harry's child. But Harry wasn't here. And he never would  
be again.  
  
When our hearts are happy   
And our souls are free  
  
Ron walked alongside Hermione, his head lost in thought. It had  
happened He seemed numb. He couldn't think, at least not about  
anything but the pain. ( from Titanic ) His red hair was messy, he had  
tried to do his best to calm it down, but nothing would work. He  
missed Dumbledore so much His hero And his best friend Gone  
forever .   
  
Let the new day dawn   
Oh Lord I pray   
Well never get to Heaven   
Till We Reach That day   
  
Sirius sat in his seat. His eyes were glazed over. Everyone was gone.  
Everyone.  
  
It's a day of peace   
A day of pride   
A day of justice   
We have been denied   
  
Dean Thomas stood outside the church, not being able to go in. Not  
being able to realize it. Going in there would mean he had to admit it.  
Out here, he was safe. Out here, Lavender wasn't dead. In there, he  
had to face it.  
  
When A man can live   
And a child can pray   
Well never get to heaven   
Till we reach that day   
  
Ron looked at Hermione. She hadn't eaten since the 'event that must  
not be named'. In other words, the massacre. Everyone not already in  
hiding Anyone the Death Eaters found He shuddered. The Death  
Eaters had ruined so many lives. Voldermort had ruined everyone's  
life. In some way or another. It all came back to him.  
  
Look what they did to her  
What they took from her  
She had life in her lord  
She had a baby   
Look what they left of her  
Left of her his girl  
  
Hermione took Daniella's hand. Her daughter was her last source of  
life. Her last reminder of Harry. Not Ron anymore. Not Ron. For some  
reason Daniella smiled up at her. She was 2. Too young to  
understand. But even she could tell that something was wrong.  
Everyone in the room was crying The 20 caskets at the front were  
open But no one wanted to look. No one wanted to remember.   
  
She was nothing to them  
She was a woman  
So they beat her and beat her and   
A day of peace   
A day of pride   
A day of justice   
We have been denied   
Let a new day dawn   
Oh lord I pray  
  
Harry found himself watching those down beneath him from above   
He supposed he was a ghost. He could see Hermione. Tear treaked  
and out of it. Oh, how he missed her. He would wait. He would wait  
for her. Ron, sitting next to her, staring at the caskets. Sirius,  
disbelieving. Everyone was there. Well not everyone. Lavender  
wasn't. Dumbledore wasn't. Remus wasn't. Hagrid wasn't. They all  
died in the fight. And now where were they ? Were they in the  
same position as him ? Not in hell Not in heaven   
  
We must not turnaway  
I will not turn away   
Whats wrong with this country ?  
They killed my girl   
She was frightened and young  
She had a baby yes !   
There are negros out there  
There is blood in the air  
  
  
All of a sudden, something appeared beside him. It was Dumbledore,  
looking down at the people in the church.  
"It was all so useless. Such a useless waste. All these people . All that  
pain " He looked at Harry. "We can't go to heaven , Harry. We can't  
until our cause for death has been redeamed. And until Voldermort  
dies forever We do not rest."  
  
She meant something to me  
We have voices and souls  
She was some body's child   
There are Negro's out there  
There are people out there  
Give those people   
  
All that pain . All those people. The words echoed in Harry's head.  
"Um Professor ?"  
He turned to look at him. But he was gone.  
  
A day of peace  
A day of pride  
A day of justice  
We have been denied  
  
Harry looked down at his casket. He could see himself, dead. The  
sacrifice of his mother and father He could see Hermione bend  
down and kiss his forehead.His heart ached so badly He felt himself  
being sucked backwards Into the place where people were People  
who couldn't lay down to rest. The victims of Voldermort There was  
Hagrid, Remus, His Parents Hagrid wrapped him in a hug   
"Welcome Home "  
  
Let the new day dawn   
Oh lord I pray   
Well never get to heaven   
Till we reach that day   



End file.
